


Viper Jockey

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In response to a long-standing request from <a href="http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/"><b>nnaylime</b></a> and also, a submission to the third <a href="http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/"><b>xf_pornbattle</b></a>. This is completely AU, I don't know what AU it's in, but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Viper Jockey

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a long-standing request from [](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/profile)[**nnaylime**](http://nnaylime.livejournal.com/) and also, a submission to the third [](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**xf_pornbattle**](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). This is completely AU, I don't know what AU it's in, but whatever.

Dana had heard that Captain Adama was full of himself, too big for his britches, all attitude and swagger.

Dana realized all of it was true the moment she walked in and saw him lounging back on his elbows on the sickbay gurney.

The supervising physician had looked at them with disdain the moment he flashed a smile at her, making her blush. He was nothing if he wasn’t handsome, that was for sure.

She glanced down at his chart.

“You’ve got a complaint of... possible compression neuropathy, given its general proximity to your metacarpals, I’d say it’s your transverse carpal ligament compressing your median nerve... are you noticing any weakness in your grip?”

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Sometimes.”

She tried to ignore the hint of suggestion in his voice. “Any numbness or tingling?”

“Where?”

She tilted her head, unable to resist smiling. “In your _wrist_.”

“Oh. Well, sometimes.”

Dana silently berated herself for how turned on she was from the haughty, low tone of his voice.

“Could be I’m overusing my left hand lately.”

She rolled her eyes and caught his gaze—his eyes were a piercing blue, almost too intense to stare at for too long a time.

“Too much Viper jockeying, Captain Adama?”

“Might be spending a little too much time in the cockpit.”

She smiled softly as he leaned toward her.

“I could use a break.”

x x x x

Captain Adama pressed her up against the door, his hands sliding up her arms and pinning them over her head. Dana panted into his mouth, a shiver running down her spine.

She tried to tell herself how wrong it was, how this violated all foundations of contemporary medical ethics, possibly the Hippocratic oath and probably most of her personal moral standards...

But his mouth on her neck felt too damn good to focus on all of that.

“Gods, Dana,” he breathed onto her skin, and the combination of polytheistic terminology and her first name sent a surge of warmth through her abdomen. They were so different...

“In,” she breathed as he nipped at her lips with his teeth. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket.

Last thing she wanted her neighbors to see was her making out with a guy fifteen years her junior.

She turned away from him and managed to unlock her door with his hard cock pressed into the small of her back.  
 _  
Oh, forgive me, Father, for I am about to sin, in so many senses of the word._

They barely even made it to her kitchen, her arms wrapped around his neck, their tongues sliding against each other. His fingers dug into her ass.

She whimpered into his mouth as he yanked down her scrub pants and her panties at the same time.

“I want...” he started, before kissing her roughly, but she knew exactly what he wanted. She held onto the countertop as he hoisted her up, her body throbbing in expectation.

She decided to excuse this as a fairly liberal interpretation of the intricate intimacies of the doctor/patient relationship.

He spread her thighs with warm, strong hands and she ran a hand through his short, stiffly gelled hair—she could feel how wet she was already, and it didn’t take him long to notice. His palm slid up her skin, fingers tracing her swollen lips. She leaned back on her free hand and panted, watching him as he looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Too bad my wrist’s all frakked up,” he murmured as he slid one finger deeper into her folds. She shifted on the countertop and shivered as he circled her clit. “Good thing my tongue’s in working order.”

“Oh, my God,” she whispered, just as he pressed his open mouth against her. He went straight for her weak spot and found it with all the precision she would expect from someone of his particular vocation. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. She felt it all—the heat of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, the suck of his lips.

She felt her orgasm swirling inside her, slowly building.

“You gonna come?” he asked before sliding his tongue over her clit again.

“You need to ask?” she breathed, rolling her hips against his mouth.

“Mmm-mmm,” he responded, and it hit her then, a rush of pleasure from his hot mouth upward, and she cried out with a twist of her hips, pressing his face against her.

He lapped at her slowly, then pulled away as her grip softened on his head.

“That wasn’t too hard,” he said with a chuckle. He rose and kissed her. She sucked on his tongue, her taste strong in his mouth.

“Mmm,” she hummed, their eyes meeting as they kissed. He pressed his body between her thighs. She put her hands on his shoulders. “Thank you. For all of that, Captain Adama.”

“My pleasure,” he murmured, kissing her neck.

“And now...” She took a deep breath, then smiled reassuringly. “I think it’s time for you to grab your gun and bring in the cat.”

“Oh, I’ll bring in the cat,” he growled, nipping at her ear.

She slid her hands down his chest, then pushed him away gently. “In other words, it’s time for you to head home, Captain.”

She’d never seen anyone look more astonished than Captain Adama did at that moment.

“Hope your wrist feels better,” she called as he slammed the door.  
  



End file.
